


Distractions

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: CorporationSuperCat minis [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: CorporationSuperCat, F/F, Inspired By Tumblr, Smutty, but what isn't?, supercatcorp, uh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2016-12-23
Packaged: 2018-09-11 11:38:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8978155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: Women get turned on by each other's anger. It's just a fact of life.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this Tumblr post: 
> 
> http://sean-really-needs-a-better-url.tumblr.com/post/154781345088

“Kara Zor-El Danvers! Why the fuck will you not kill this man?” Cat raged. Raged at the indignation of the white male supremacist.

“Because I won’t kill people, Cat.” Kara walked over to the enraged woman and slid her hand over Cat’s elbow. “I’m sorry, I could try to get Alex to arrest him?”

Cat scoffed and yanked her arm from Kara’s grip, “Lock him up? For three meals a day and crossword puzzles? That’d be nice for him.” Cat crossed the room in a huff and pulled her jacket from the closet, “No, I am going to pull some favors and have him killed.”

Kara rolled her eyes and placed herself between the door and Cat. Cat breathed in and fire practically lept from her eyes. She placed her hand of Kara’s chest and pushed, Kara didn’t move.

The vein in Cat’s temple pulsed. She whirled around and took one step toward the fire escape before a soft yet steely arm wrapped around her waist. Cat tried to twist but Kara’s other arm slipped across her shoulder, effectively pinning her against Kara.

Cat felt her body respond and she hissed in displeasure. Her girlfriend and now her body? Cat never dealt well with betrayal.

Kara’s teeth nipped at her neck and Cat could feel the anger draining from her like water from a tub. But she didn’t want that, the anger was like a balm to her soul, and she’d use the anger to get things _done_.

“No! Kara! Why?” Kara was shifting her, pinning her arms, and Cat willed the part of her that flared at Kara’s confident touch to just _be quite_. “It’s my choice! Why won’t you let me kill him?”

A hand on her tailbone pulled Cat up Kara’s propped leg and Cat bit down on a whine. She would not be placated. She scowled at Kara and opened her mouth to remind Kara of consent laws.

“Because, I couldn’t fuck you in prison.” And when Kara looked up Cat’s breath stuck in her throat before rushing out of her like all the thoughts in her head. “And that’d be such a _shame_.”

Cat shuddered, Kara’s eyes were darker than she’d seen in a while. Since the time Cat had pulled a pair of carefully crafted Kryptonite cuffs, actually. She could still feel Kara’s cuffed hands pressing on her back while the dildo strapped to Kara’s core was thrust into her.

She’d never seen Kara let go like that before.

“I love how angry you get,” teeth slipped down Cat’s throat and Cat arched against her. “You know, if it didn’t take me away from you,” Kara’s breath slid across Cat’s ear, “I’d do a lot more than kill for you.”

And then Cat’s back hit her mattress and Kara’s hand pushed her shirt up and rested on her sternum. Cat couldn’t move and Kara’s eyes were lighting fires over her skin, she grabbed for Kara’s arm and she wanted, wanted _-wanted_.

“I would make a throne of bones for you to rule from.” And Cat arched into Kara’s thigh and mewled into her orgasm. Her toes curled and she felt so far from sated. Kara would not let her sleep tonight.

 

* * *

  

But what about Lena you might ask?

 

* * *

 

“Kara, you cannot keep me from killing this man.” Lena clenched her jaw and popped her eyebrows up a fraction, just enough to show her disbelief. “If I can’t, I will hire it done.”

Kara fiddled with the cuffs of her sleeves. She knew Lena was serious, this man was following the same path as Lex and if Lena could stop him (even damning herself because she could have stopped Lex, she knows it, feels it in the darkest corners of her mind) she would.

“I wouldn’t be able to see you if you went to jail.” Kara looked at her hands and felt the air shift in the room.

Lena narrowed her eyes and stepped around her desk. There was something she wanted more than to save her company. Something she wanted more than the safety of thousands. _Someone_ she wanted more than a blank slate for her name and reputation.

“Would that really be so bad?” She stepped into Kara’s space and propped her hands on her hips. She wasn’t sure how far she could push the reporter, but today, today she wasn’t feeling patient enough to wait.

She watched Kara swallow and nod.

Lena stepped forward again. She felt like she could rip the world apart if that nod meant what she thought it did. “Really?” Lena was close enough that her breath tingled over Kara’s lips, “And why is that?”

Lena’s chest brushed against her own and Kara felt her breath catch, her thoughts stutter, “I couldn’t fuck you in prison.”

Lena’s eyes widened at the same time Kara’s did and _hell_ Lena could kill a man any day, but have Kara Danvers slipping over profanities in her office? Well, that was something special.

She wrapped her arms around Kara’s neck before she could run and pulled Kara down into a scorching kiss. Kara shuddered against her and Lena purred when Kara’s hands landed on her hips.

“I could-” Kara sucked in a breath and Lena pulled back a fraction of an inch, she wanted to hear the rest of this. Kara leaned forward, chasing her lips, and really, Lena couldn’t help the smirk that spilled over her lips at that.

After all, she’d been flirting with the, apparently, not-so-demure woman for almost two months now. That was two months longer than she normally flirted with anyone.

“Talk with my sister.” Kara leaned in for another kiss but Lena pulled back a bit more and Kara opened her eyes in confusion. And good lord, Lena wanted her, wanted that kind of confusion to never show up on her face again.

“Your sister?” Lena leaned back in to nip at Kara’s lips. She couldn’t have Kara thinking that she didn’t want this too.

“The, uh,” Kara gasped against Lena’s lips and Lena pressed into her. She felt Kara shudder right on her skin and Lena’d fuck the world for that again. “FBI agent.”

That made Lena pause. Ah, yes, Alexandra Danvers, the one who’d saved her life. Lena tilted her head and watched Kara’s eyes flutter open.

And _ooh_ , that flutter, that flush, that could get addicting.

“I could tell her that he’s dangerous. See if she could arrest him before he hurt anyone.” Kara was sincere. Always so sincere, always with her heart on her sleeve. Lena could take that.

And that was the heart-stopping moment. Lena didn’t have to take it, Kara’s heart was freely offered to her. Along with a man in shackles. And if anyone could spot a fantastic deal, it was Lena Luthor, so to hell with jail.

Lena’d have the best of both worlds. She’d have the best of one of those worlds right on her couch too. Her 3:30 meeting could go fuck themselves, Lena had a better person to do.

 

* * *

 

 And now you may be thinking. ‘But, Alexis, you’re like Lena, you want the best of both worlds too!’ And I would respond with, ‘Why yes! Yes, I do.’

 

* * *

 

 “I love your mind.” Cat scraped her nails over Lena’s scalp, tugging Lena’s hair with her fingers. The moan pulled from between those perfectly painted lips was delicious and Cat didn’t hesitate to kiss it away. “I’d never have to worry about hiding a body with you around.”

Lena smirked into Cat’s mouth and hummed, “There’d be no trace to find.” She bit at the lips presented to her and traced Cat’s hips with her fingers. “Mhh, you only want me for my mind, don’t you?”

The older woman huffed a laugh and pulled away from Lena, she spared a glance at Kara before returning her attention to pitch-black hair. “Your body’s pretty enticing too.”

Lena slipped her fingers between Cat’s thighs, “Mmh, getting greedy, Cat. My mind and my body?” Cat arched into her fingers and Lena, for all the puns she didn’t have to endure, purred. Nothing like Cat Grant strung out on your fingertips.

Cat bit her lip and ground down. There were many things enticing about Lena; her fingers, her voice, her eyes. That sound she made when Cat dipped just one finger into her and _teased_.

“Mhh, well, I get wh-” Cat jerked forward and nearly scowled. Kara’s hands joined the fray, finally, but no one liked to be interrupted. “Get what I want.”

Kara’s right hand slipped off of Cat’s hip and Cat watched in fascination as it trailed up Lena’s thigh. From this angle it looked like an extension of her own body, but she could keep both hands in Lena’s glorious hair.

“I’d rather neither of you risk jail for a while.” Kara husked from behind Cat’s ear.

Lena shuddered as Kara coated her fingers in the wetness between her legs. Lena shimmied forward into Kara’s touch and her fingers stopped on Cat’s clit.

Kara’s left hand joined Lena’s on Cat, their fingers tangling together, sending little shocks through Cat’s body. The breasts pressing into Cat’s were enticing enough to draw her hands out of Lena’s hair to play with both their nipples, since they were already in such close contact of course.

Lena huffed and rocked into Cat. “Can’t speak for Cat but,” Kara pushed two fingers into Lena, she sighed and thrust her hips forward to press Cat back into Kara’s pelvis. “But I alway get distracted before I can kill anyone.”

Cat hummed in agreement and slid her right hand down Kara’s arm to pull at Lena’s pubic hair. Her eyes didn’t want to stay open. Lena and Kara kept swapping who was inside of her and who was pressing against her clit. It was maddening in the best way possible.

“Lena inside.” Cat leaned her head back onto Kara’s shoulder and her two lovers were quick to comply. Nails, manicured short and perfect, scraped down her throat and goosebumps erupted up Cat’s flesh.

Cat pulled at Lena’s pubic hair again and she took the hint to lean into Cat. She couldn’t really bite at the skin in front of her because Kara’s fingers were stretching inside of her. Besides, keeping her own fingers pumping into Cat took some conscious effort.

“I have superspeed but it’d be difficult to fuck you both together in prison.” There was something about Kara’s profanity in the bedroom that never ceased to rile her lovers up. It was probably because Kara only ever cursed in bed and they brought back some wonderful memories.

Lena jerked her hips forward, deepening her thrust into Cat. Cat groaned and started to shake in her release. She dug her nails in Lena’s shoulder and slid her fingers onto Lena’s clit.

Another jerk into Kara’s thrusts and Lena bent over Cat and moaned, her mouth still trying to connect with Cat’s skin. Her knees all but buckled and it was a good thing she was already leaning against Cat.

Kara eased the two sideways onto their bed. The move earned her a few more moans and Kara smiled. She withdrew her fingers and stuck her tongue out so Lena could watch her over Cat’s shoulder.

The re-darkening of Lena’s eyes finally pulled Cat enough that she flipped over onto her back to watch Kara as well.

Kara slipped her eyes shut before taking in a deep breath. Lena’s was a lighter smell than Cat’s. She loved the mix of their scents and the mix of their tastes even better.

Maybe the whine and hip thrust were a bit over the top as Kara sucked on her own fingers, but it certainly got Lena’s hands on her quickly. And Cat couldn’t resist the image of this superhero pressed into the mattress with raven-black hair contrasting over her skin.

 

* * *

  

It’s a shame really, women could get so much more done if we simply weren’t so turned-on by each other’s anger. At least it’s a lovely distraction.


End file.
